In an integrated circuit or semiconductor chip manufacturing environments, high volume manufacturing (HVM) tests may refer to testing various portions of the chip in a time effective manner. Circuit marginality validation (CMV) test may refer to one of the tests performed on a chip before concluding that the chip is ready to be shipped. Chip failures may be caused by circuit marginalities. Circuit marginality may encompass failures due to unsafe design approximations, process variations, and failure to account for some electrical and thermal properties of a chip.